<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tasting the Stars by novemberhush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415072">Tasting the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush'>novemberhush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can be read as either established Sterek relationship or as pre-slash, Isaac’s getting married and reaches out to the pack, M/M, Stiles swoons at how beautiful Derek looks in the French moonlight, The pack go to France, that’s about it really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac reaches out to the pack with an invitation (and free plane tickets) to his wedding, the pack eagerly accept. Well, it’d be rude not to. Pack is pack, after all. Especially, a cynical Stiles suggests, when they’re marrying the heiress to one of the largest, most successful wineries in France. However, even he can’t retain his cynicism when presented with the image of a soft, happy Derek under a beautiful, moonlit sky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week, sterekdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tasting the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Back with another drabble, this time inspired by the theme of ‘champagne’, as suggested by the Sterek Valentine Week blog over on tumblr. Champagne made me think of the region in France by that name, and France made me think of the long-lost Isaac, and, well, here we are. Title from the quote “Come quickly, I am tasting the  stars!”, attributed to Dom Pérignon when he supposedly discovered champagne (which apparently he didn’t actually do), but more likely  thought up by an advertising company long after his death. I hope you enjoy it. :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac reaching out after years of radio silence and inviting them all to his wedding was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Pack was pack, no matter how far they wandered, or for how long. Although Stiles suggested the fact he was marrying the heiress to one of the biggest wineries in the Champagne region of France, who was offering to fly them all there at her expense, didn’t hurt either.</p>
<p>But even he forsook his cynicism, heart bubbling over like the champagne bottles they’d popped earlier, when he saw how beautiful Derek looked under the moonlit French sky.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>